


Pierced

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Navel Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles own a tattoo and piercing parlor where Allison goes in for a belly button piercing and leaves with a little something extra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

Lydia Martin tapped idly on her shoe, her legs curled up on the edge desk. She was supposed to be working on a tattoo design, but she couldn’t concentrate. Her three o’clock was late. Yawning, Lydia tugged her long red hair to one side. Half her head was a mess of thick red curls, and the other was smooth and bald. She had a small, black heart tattoo on one wrist. Peaking out from the neckline of her tee was a smattering of small stars.

Rubbing the smooth side of her head, she cursed under her breath as she saw her ex-boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore coming up the sidewalk. Lydia took a deep breath, put her legs down, pretending to be enthralled in her drawing. The door jingled as it opened.

“Hey, Lyds,” Jackson said. He looked uncomfortable, staring around the shop. He didn’t belong there. Lydia wondered when he ever fit into her life, with his turned up collar polos and $500 jeans.

“Jackson,” she said not looking up. “I’d love to chat, but I’m busy… I have a three o’clock who will be here any minute. I don’t have time for this…”

“You haven’t called home in a few weeks…” Jackson said. Lydia sat up.

“I’ve been busy,” Lydia said crossing her arms over her chest.

“You missed your mom’s birthday.” Lydia shrugged. “You should call your mother.”

“Do you feel satisfied now? You’ve told me what you-” He cut her off with a look. They glared at each other.

“You could do anything. You could _be_ anything… Why-” He looked around the room. Stiles Stilinski came from the back. Lydia hadn’t really talked to her parents since she dropped out of MIT and used her trust fund money from her grandparents to open up a tattoo parlor with Stiles. They called Piercin’ Ink. Jackson was right. She could do whatever she wanted. And that was why she was now standing in her own shop waiting for her next customer to show up. The door jingled again and a small brunette walked in.

“Hi, can I help you?” Stiles asked.

“I have a three o’clock appointment with Lydia…” The woman said adjusting her bag. She was wearing a small, white tee tucked into light green pants. Lydia smiled at her.

“I have work to do now,” she said to Jackson. “Please see yourself out.” She walked around the counter and went to Allison. “Hi, I’m Lydia Martin. You must be Allison.” They shook hands. “Come on to the back and we’ll talk about what you want…” They walked to the back. Allison smiled a little at Lydia taking her all in; all the tattoos and piercings and bangles; Lydia’s short shorts and baggy tee.

“I just want a belly button piercing,” Allison said, brushing some hair out of her face. “Nothing too elaborate.” She blushed a little.

“No nipple piercing today?” Lydia teased as they entered a small room. Allison smiled, blushing and fiddling with her bangs.

“No, sorry…” Allison said with a nervous smile as she adjusted her bag.

“Here,” Lydia said and took the bag from her. She hung it up and Lydia pulled out a book of belly button piercings. “Are you nervous?” Allison took the book, started to say something and smiled.

“Maybe,” she said. “A little… I-I’ve never done anything like this before. I mean, my mom had my ears pierced when I was, like, five… And I think that was with a gun, not a needle…” Lydia rubbed Allison’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” Lydia said. “You’re in good hands.” She got up and went to the counter. She started taking off all her jewelry. Allison started looking through the book.

“Do I just tell you want I’m interested in? Because I know what I want.” She looked almost lost, but also bent on going through with this.

“Yeah?”

“I want a stud with the bi colors…” Allison said. Lydia smiled.

“I have just a thing,” Lydia said. She left the room and walked to the back to find the extra studs. _Holy shit is that girl hot!!_ Lydia thought to herself as she found the correct box. She grabbed one of the individualized baggies and carried it back into the room, trying to remember to thank Scott for telling Allison to come here. Lydia held out the stud.

“Perfect!” Allison said taking the baggie in her perfectly manicured light purple nails. She smiled brightly at Lydia and handed it back.

“Alright,” Lydia said smiling. They talked for a few minutes about what was going to happen and Lydia explained how to care for the piercing. Lydia had Allison fill out some paper work. When they were done, Lydia said, “Get on the table, and I’ll get this all ready.” Lydia washed her hands and put some gloves on. She grabbed various items and put them on a tray. She went over to Allison where she had laid back, her shirt still in her pants. Smirking, Lydia sat and started getting things ready. “I need you to lift your shirt,” Lydia said as she set the tray down on a table by where Allison was laying and opened a small packet of an antiseptic.

“Oh, right,” Allison said, laughing and blushing. She lifted up her shirt and looked at Lydia. “Like that?”

“Yeah, that’s- yeah that’s great,” Lydia said, blushing and sitting on her chair. She scooted closer and held her hands over Allison’s belly button. “This is going to be cold,” Lydia said. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine,” Allison said and still she shivered when Lydia touched her belly.

“Sorry,” Lydia said.

“It’s ok,” Allison said.

“I’m going to draw the spot on,” Lydia said leaning over and dropping the swab. She grabbed the pen and leaned over Allison’s belly, marking the spot. Allison giggled a little.

“That tickled,” Allison said as Lydia’s hair brushed her stomach. Lydia smiled and sat up. Allison grinned up at her, biting her lip a little. Lydia couldn’t help but think she would probably look good with a lip ring. No. Not probably. Would definitely look breathtaking.

“Look at it and make sure that’s a good place,” Lydia said sitting up and inspecting the clamp. Allison sat up and looked at her belly button.

“It’s good,” she said and laid back down.

“Are you nervous?” Lydia asked opening the clamp. Allison bit her lip and nodded, laughing. “It’s ok.” Lydia patted her knee. “Everyone is nervous, but it will be ok. Tell me about yourself. How do you know Scott?”

“Oh,” Allison said. “We met at a coffee shop. I work there. I’m a grad student-” She winced a little as Lydia put the clamp in place.

“Sorry,” Lydia said.

“It’s ok…”

“What are you studying?”

“Oh, English and poetry. It’s all rather stiff and stuffy and…” She waved her hand.

“What are you reading right now?”

“I’m taking a class on the Bronte sisters… It’s good and-” She gasped as the needle pierced her skin.

“Sorry,” Lydia said. “I’ve found it works better if I don’t give warning…”

“It’s ok…” Allison said. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I like my class,” she said. “Did you go to school?” Lydia nodded.

“Mhmm… Hated every minute of it,” she said as she pushed the jewelry through the new hole. “The professors were stiff, I was stiff, it was boring. It was nothing. They were trying to teach me stuff I’d mastered years before and wouldn’t let me test out of the classes because they said that no way I, a mere girl, could figure out what they took _years_ to figure out. I got really depressed. I even stopped painting and drawing for a few months. Stiles helped me through it. He was the one who suggested we start this,” she waved at the room. She loosened the clamp. “You are all done.” Allison sat up.

“So… Are you two- Are you two dating then?” Allison asked looking at her belly button. Lydia blinked and then laughed, dropping the clamp and her gloves on the tray.

“No, no. Absolutely not,” she said laughing and getting up. Allison pulled her shirt down.

“Oh good! I-I mean-” She said blushing. Lydia smirked. “I mean… I mean do you want to get coffee later? I-I mean- When you get off work? If you want to… I mean-”

“I would love to,” Lydia said. “But can we get a burger or something? I’m already starving and I don’t get off till six.”

“ Oh. Ok,” Allison said, smiling. “Yeah, sure.” Her smile was so bright. All Lydia could think about was kissing her.

“Ok,” Lydia said. They went to the front to find Scott and Stiles talking to a tall grumpy looking man. The grumpy man blushed crimson when he saw Allison.

“Hi, Derek,” she said. She lifted up her shirt. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, great…” He said not looking at her. Allison turned to Lydia and paid for her piercing. Allison agreed to meet Lydia outside the shop at six and they would go to a burger joint just down the road.

Allison got there early; she sat in her car scrolling through Tumblr on her phone until she saw Lydia come out of the shop. Allison went to greet her and surprised both of them by kissing the red head. She tried to play it cool, but Lydia could tell it had thrown her a little. She smiled as she followed the brunette down the road to the restaurant where the host greeted them. They sat in the back of the restaurant, silent for only a moment or two but once they started talking, they couldn’t seem to stop and the next thing Allison knew it was almost ten-thirty and the restaurant was closing. They split the check and then walked out to the street. They awkwardly exchanged numbers and parted.

Before Allison even got home, she got a text from Lydia. _What does your schedule look like for Saturday night when you’re done studying?_ Smiling, Allison typed back, _Completely free… How about you?_

Allison barely even heard her roommate say ‘hello’ as Allison brushed past her on her way to her room, her thoughts on the way the redhead’s lips tasted, wishing it wasn’t Tuesday and how could three days seem like three years?

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about adding smut but... i really like it this way so....
> 
> i DO intend on writing a follow up piece with sterek and some more riskay piercings. ;)
> 
> come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://bifics.tumblr.com/) if you want to encourage me to do more... :p
> 
> also, I know it's bad luck to sleep with your tattoo artist, but I didn't know about piercer?? *shrugs*
> 
> hope you enjoyed.


End file.
